confesiones en la playa
by fanfic designer
Summary: Un historia de uno de los mejoes clasicos del anime , mi primer intento con una historia completamente hetero .. espero les guste , no sean muy rudos jejeje que la disfruten .. un dia en la playa despues de la tormenta es hora de disfrutar la calma


**Hola saludos .. Klover-chan ha vuelto e intrépidamente intentará algo nuevo .. si amigos y amigas amantes de los fics .. Klover-chan intentará revivir un clásico del anime .. un hetero .. como cosa rara pues soy mas aficionada del yaoi , pero también tengo algunas parejas hetero que me agradan y esta es una de ellas … espero les guste .**

**Disclaimer**: Samurai X o Rorononi Kenshin como también es conocida .. no me pertenece , no se quien sea su creador , nunca me puse averiguarlo , pues debo decir penosamente que no se quien sea , pero igual hago la salvedad que ni sus personajes ni nada me pertenece , no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido . Tengan ustedes paciencia y compresión es mi primer fic de esta serie .. no he leído el manga así que solo tengo conocimientos de la serie .. trasmitida ya varias veces por el antiguo locomotion , Animax e incluso cartoon network en su antiguo espacio Toonami donde pasaban solo series anime .. en fin .. les dejo con el fic .

**Advertencia:** pareja : Kaoru y Kenshin , este fic es estrictamente hetero , así que no se me aburran , y procuren no dormirse … esta situada fuera de la serie .. pueden colocarle en cualquier espacio temporal ..no se que pasa en el manga , como les decía no lo he leído así que ignoro como se daría allí las confesiones entre ellos dos .. etc … etc .. así que aquí plasmo una nueva alternativa sobre estas confesiones .. les dejo con el fic . Espero les guste y lo disfruten . Capitulo Único

**Confesiones en la playa .**

Después de tanto tiempo de preocupaciones , angustia , batallas , por fin el doyo Kamiya se respiraba algo de tranquilidad , así que Kaoru decidió celebrar esa paz y tranquilidad con una salida a la playa , hacia tiempo que no salían con fines recreativos y de relajamiento , era una buena oportunidad para dar la bienvenida ese ambiente de paz que ahora reinaba en la cuidad , no sabían cuanto tiempo duraría esa paz pero esperaban que se quedara mas tiempo , lo suficiente como para poder respirar y hacer nuevos sueños y trazar nuevas metas llenas de optimismo y de bienestar .

-Oigan que les parece esto –dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios , aprovechando que estaban todos reunidos a la mesa , era un buen momento para la propuesta –ya que tenemos por fin un poco de tranquilidad y quietud deberíamos salir todos juntos a dar un paseo , podríamos ir a la playa hace tiempo que no vamos –dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes . Zanozuque que comía bolas de arroz sin parar y con las mejillas llenas de comida se detuvo en su atragantamiento para procesar la idea , al igual que Yajiko que también se quedo viendo a su maestra para digerir la idea , Kenshin estaba tranquilamente sentado a la mesa bebiendo un poco te , vio a su interlocutora y le dio una gentil sonrisa

-seria una gran idea Kaoru –dijo sin dejar de sonrió aprobando por completo la idea de la chica –en cuanto a los otros dos , en cuanto terminaron de masticar y tragar ruidosamente asintieron felices

-vacaciones !!! si!!!!

-Oye es excelente , creo que estaría estupendo que fuéramos –dijo Zanosuke metiéndose otra bola de arroz a la boca

-Genial … un descanso .. además de que podría practicar mis técnicas en la playa , ja!!!-dijo un entusiasmado Yajiko que tenia las mejillas llenas de arroces por todas partes

-entonces ya esta , vayamos este fin de semana , preparemos las cosas que llevaremos para ir allá ¿que les parece?

-me parece bien .. –Kenshin no paraba de sonreír , esa tranquilidad y paz le hacia bien , y que mejor que unas pequeñas vacaciones con sus amigos

Esa noche después de cenar , cada uno comenzó a hacer sus planes sobre lo que llevarían en su viaje . Kaoru , preparo un pequeño morral de tela , con algunas cosas , estaba entusiasmada por la idea .. ya se veía allí parada en la playa a la orilla del mar , metiendo sus pies desnudos en la acariciadoras olas de espuma , una sensación muy relajante , pero el viaje a la playa era largo , deberían tomar un carruaje , y otro inconveniente eran los gastos .. ¿iban a quedarse por lo menos una noche allá verdad? Claro no podían regresar el mismo día seria muy cansado .. además si era un viaje de relajación debían pasar al menos la noche allá.. ¿y la comida? Bueno podrían llevar comida ya preparada , bolas de arroz, algunos bocadillos para el camino .. agua para beber en el camino pues seguro haría calor .. ropa fresca y para mudarse .. bueno tal vez no saldaría tan costoso . Con esas ideas y planes en la cabeza se acostó a dormir temprano esa noche estaba cansada .

Aunque la idea era dormir bien y descansar un poco para seguir el día siguiente con los preparativos ir de compras al mercado y todo eso , no podía dormir no es que no estuviera cansada sino que tal vez estaba demasiado ansiosa , se levantó a beber agua y paseó un rato por los jardines de doy para ver si le daba sueño , era una noche de luna llena y el patio estaba iluminado sutilmente por la luz de la luna , Kaoru vio a alguien en el patio , sentado en la orilla de las gradas de madera , se acercó sigilosamente y vio que se trataba de Kenshin .. estaba alli sentado solo .. contemplando el cielo estrellado , su mirada se veía algo nostálgica .. Kaoru permaneció callada sin siquiera respirar observando .. el chico siempre le había parecido muy dulce , amable y muy bello , le gustaba .. y aunque varias veces lo había demostrado el joven samurai nunca parecía prestarle atención , y desde hacia tiempo había perdido la esperanza de que le correspondiera , pero esa noche Kaoru Kamiya solo quería contemplarlo en silencio , sintió que se ruborizaba mucho , sentía mucho calor , Kenshin parecía un ángel .. su rostro sereno , sus cabellos rojizos cayendo por su espalda , su mirada quieta , tranquila , su mejilla ceñida por aquella cicatriz .. que guardaba tantos secretos misterios y tristezas de su pasado .

-Kenshin –al fin se llenó de valor y se acercó a el llamándolo suavemente algo tímida y cohibida

-buenas noches Kaoru .. disculpa es que no puedo dormir –dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-jaja vaya yo tampoco puedo .. –se sentó a su lado y se quedaron allí en silencio viendo la oscuridad , viendo las sombras , la danza de las luciérnagas que parpadeaban entre los árboles

-es bueno saber que por fin ya no habrá mas batallas , me alegra saber que te quedaras aquí , y no iras lejos-dijo Kaoru sin poder disimular su alegría y las mejillas enrojecidas

-si a mi también me alegra estar aquí , pero sabes .. después de la calma viene la tormenta y a veces siento que algo malo esta por suceder y que et tranquilidad no durara mucho –dijo Kenshin con la mirada un poco triste y ligeramente preocupado

-no digas eso , hay que ser optimistas y pensar que la paz por fin esta aquí para quedarse –le dijo Kaoru con esperanzas

-tienes razón .. ojala así sea ,discúlpame por pensar todas esa cosas malas , .. mañana te acompañaré a hacer las compras , para nuestro viaje a la playa –le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que hizo muy feliz a la joven , pues le devolvió la sonrisa radiante y con las mejillas arremolinadas

-gracias Kenshin , buenas noches , hasta mañana –se levantó despacio y se fue a su cuarto , después de esa breve conversación con samurai pudo dormir mas tranquila .

**

Al día siguiente ella y Kenshin salieron temprano a comprar muchos vegetales, y frutas para preparar bocadillos para el viaje , pues ya era viernes tenían pensado salir al día siguiente temprano por la mañana , Kenshin la ayudó a cocinar toda la tarde , los dos en silencio , pelando las patatas o picando las verduras , Kaoru no era muy buena para la cocina pero sin duda se esforzaba para hacerlo mejor , Kesnhi le sonreía de a ratos y ella se emocionaba mucho y las mejillas se le cubrían de carmín .. por fin había un poco de tiempo para ellos , pues Kenshin ahora estaba mas cerca de ella y sentía que se la llevaban muy , muy bien eso le daba esperanzas , tal vez el corazón del joven pelirrojo no estaba tan lejos de su alcance , tal ves esa simpatía que se tenían mutuamente podía llegar a ser algo mas profundo , suspiró emocionada ,estaba en su propio mundo de fantasías y ensueños cuando la voz algo alarmada del Keshin la sacó de estos sueños

-Kaoru!!! La sopa se quema!!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Otro desastre en la cocina , sin embargo Kenshin solo le sonría con complicidad y le ayudaba a recoger y ordenar el desastre

-jajaj lo siento es que me distraje n///nU

-tranquila , recojamos todo esto , es que parece que la olla estaba muy llena –el siempre la defendía de las abusivas criticas de Zanosuque y Yajiko que le daban a su comida , era todo un caballero , tal dulce y comprensivo y con esa sonrisa siempre adornando su rostro .. Kaoru se perdía en sus ojos violáceos y en sus cabellos de fuego .. se sentía tonta y distraída mas ahora que estaban cerca y que Kenshi estaba mas tiempo con ella .

Esa tarde como de costumbre comieron en compañía de Zano y Yajiko que como siempre prefirieron comer de la comida que preparó Kenshin antes que la de Kaoru diciendo que podían morir envenenados cosa que molestaba tanto la joven que les propiciaba una buena tunda , Kenshi era el único que con gran esfuerzo y cortesía se comía la comida que hacia Kaoru sin hacer tantas muecas .. aunque después se enfermara del estomago , lo hacia por ser educado y no hacer enojar a la maestra de kendo .

-Bien entonces , mañana nos reunimos temprano para irnos , ¿ya prepararon lo que llevaremos?-preguntó Kaoru

-no tengo mucho que llevar .. dijo Zanosuque , mas que mi presencia –dijo con una sonrisa franca

-vaya que sorpresa, esperan que nosotros llevemos todo!!!-dijo Kaoru algo disgustada

-a decir verdad yo tampoco tengo mucho que llevar dijo Yajiko pensativo que la única cosa que tenia a la mano era su katana de madera

-RAYOS!!! Ustedes si que son un desastre!!! ¬¬#

-bueno no se preocupen nosotros llevaremos la comida –dijo Kenshin tratando de tranquilizar la atmósfera

-ni modo entonces mañana a las ocho nos vamos –dijo Kaoru ya sin mas ..

-Si!!!!-gritaron emocionados Zano y Yajiko quienes ya se veían en la playa disfrutando del sol y las olas

-solo les gusta la diversión –murmuraba algo enojada la pobre Kaoru

--

La mañana siguiente ya muy temprano estaban todos reunidos frente al doyo , Yajiko , Zano eran los primero , al rato salieron Kenshin y KaoRu cargando morrales y cestas .

Kaoru llevaba un morral de mimbre , junto con cesta cubierta por una manta , y Keshin llevaba un cesto mas grande , como hecho de juncos , que tenia una tapadera era todo redondeado .

-Bueno , ayúdenos al menos .. solo les gusta la diversión y holgazanear- se quejó , dándole un cesto a Yajiko y el que llevaba Kenshin a Zano

-ya , ya les ayudamos –se quejó Yajiko

-anda no te enojes Kaoru –protesto Zagara sintiendo su cesto algo pesado

-Ustedes solo aportan su linda presencia y su monstruoso apetito pero no quieren ni cargar la comida –seguía regañando

-ya , ya que enojada –mascullaban los dos mientras salían del doyo dejando a los otros dos mas atrás

-Kenshin –su tono de enfado cambió a uno de ternura .. –podrías llevar el dinero? .. le dio una pequeña bolsita con monedas –pero revisa que el manga de tu yukata no este roto esta vez , le dijo bromeando y con una sonrisa suave en sus labios

-jejeje tranquila , no se me caerá esta vez., ya la cosí –dijo eso ultimo en un murmullo .- esta vez los dos se sonrieron , Kaoru se sonrojó bastante pero lo que la hizo muy feliz fue que vislumbró un ligero sonroso en las mejillas del joven pelirrojo que le dieron una llama de esperanza .. "Kenshin se ha sonrojado!!!" era la primera vez que pasaba .. sonrió para sus adentros y se sintió segura de si misma , así todos se encaminaron a tomar un carruaje .

Ya en el carruaje se fueron amenamente platicando , aunque Yajiko y Zanosuque siempre hacían sus bromas , se ganaban golpes y chincones de parte de Kaoru y Kenshin todo el tiempo se iba tratando de tranquilizarlos haciendo que reinara por ratos un poco de paz, haciendo de réferi ,Kaoru a veces no podía relacionar a ese Kenshin Himura con Batusai el destajador , parecían dos seres demasiado diferentes , opuestos , el Kenshin que conocía era un espíritu alegre , tranquilo , pacifico y muy dulce . .ese era el Keshin de quien se había enamorado .

Llegaron a la playa por la tarde , aun hacia calor , Kaoru llevaba su kimono amarillo con naranja , y cabello recogido en una trenza por el calor que hacia , llegaron y se instalaron en un pequeño doyo cerca de la orilla del mar , era cómodo y aunque pequeño encontraron atención y amabilidad . Comieron y descansaron un rato del viaje y casi al atardecer se fueron a la playa , Yajiko y Zanosuque se pusieran a pelear en la playa arrojándose agua y arena como unos chiquillos Kaoru solo suspiró divertida , pues Zanosuque no dejaba de fastidiar a Yajiko , ella aprovechó la ocasión para estar a solas con Keshin .. se veía el muelle a lo lejos algunos barcos , las aves marinas sobrevolaban el lugar , el cielo estaba anaranjado. Y el mar estaba calmo .

-Kenshin – dijo acercándose con discreción al joven quien veía el atardecer siempre con esas facciones pensativas ..

-si dime-se volteó a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro

-no te da gusto haber podido salir un rato , salir de la rutina y ahora estar aquí viendo este hermoso atardecer?

-si la verdad creo que nos hacia falta a todos - dijo sin dejar se sonreírle .. por otro lado Zano y Yajiko se habían alejado , seguramente habían regresado al pequeño hotel para seguir devorando lo que había quedado en las canastas .. era la oportunidad perfecta para platicar con Kenshin con un poco de tranquilidad eran los únicos en el lugar y Kaoru no desperdiciaría la oportunidad .

-sabes … ¿te recuerdas lo del incidente del anillo en el bagre? –preguntó divertida Kaoru con las mejillas sonrosadas

-jajaj claro que me acuerdo , lamento lo de esa vez , sabes que todo fue un malentendido .. –dijo un poco tímido y sonriendo amistosamente

-na, la verdad es que ahora que recuerdo ese incidente me da mas risa que otro cosa , fue divertido , jajaja-Kaoru río nerviosamente

-jejeje si fue divertido , lo bueno es que todo se arreglara en esa ocasión … -

Luego un incomodo silencio , solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las costas y de los barcos de vapor a lo lejos .

-Kenshin .. sabes .. yo .. yo .. quería que supieras que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado , se que a veces suelo ser molestosa , pero de verdad me agradas mucho .. y nada me hace mas feliz que estar aquí contigo

-Kaoru , no eres una molestia nunca lo serás.. tu también me agradas , disculpa que a veces parezca distante es que a veces dejo que las preocupaciones me absorban , y la verdad es que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas -las mejillas de Kenshin adquirieron un fuerte color rojo , y la sonrisa era sincera , Kaoru se sintió la mujer mas afortunada sobre el planeta y se abrazó suavemente de Kenshin , las olas del mar en los pies acariciando suavemente sus sentidos .

-Kenshin .. ¿pu.. puedo? –Kaoru estaba muy cerca del rostro de Kenshin , las mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas , Kenshin no sabia bien que hacer , como corresponder a los sentimientos de la joven , sin embargo no puso resistencia y se dejo besar , un beso muy entusiasta y suave , tímido pero también dulce , que solo fue un roce tímido en los labios , hacia tanto tiempo ..

-Por fin!!! –dijo Zanosuque quien contemplaba la escena junto con Yajiko .. que estaba bastante sorprendido y las mejillas ruborizadas .

-a Kenshin siempre le gustó Kaoru?-preguntó Yajiko aun sin tragárselo del todo

-quien sabe , tal vez , lo que pasa es que es un despistado .. siempre esta con la mente en otros mundos , nunca presta atención a ciertas cosas .. hay que entender mejor a las mujeres –dijo Zano cruzando los brazos , lo que me recuerda que en cuando regresemos debo hablar con Megumi

-con Megumi? ¬u¬ Yajiko sonríe con picardía mientras codea a un sonrojado Zanosuque que se hace el desentendido , Yajiko así mismo recordó a la joven aprendiz de cocinara que ayudaba en el restaurante cerca del doyo , con su cabello oscuro cortito y siempre escondiéndose tímidamente detrás del azafate , se ruborizó un poco

-entender a las mujeres – repitió el chiquillo dando un suspiro

-y también es que Kaoru nunca se da por vendida –dijo Zanosuque alejándose del lugar no vaya ser que la nueva parejita los descubrieran espiando

-esa noche cenaron todos juntos en el hotel cerca de la playa , comieron bolas de arroz, bocadillos y bollos todo estaba muy bueno , Yajiko y Zano se dieron una mirada de compinches y dijeron que irián a pasear por allí , con el fin de dejar solos a Kaoru y Kenshin

-no vuelvan muy tarde

Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron sentados la mesa sin saber que decirse , Kenshin veía al suelo con mas mejillas arremolinadas y Kaoru fingía que tomaba algo de té , se arreglaba una y otra vez los cabellos que se soltaban de su trenza , lo hacia con nerviosismo .

-nos iremos mañana temprano para evitar las horas de calor –dijo por fin Kamiya levantándose

-si

Iba caminando por el corredor , cuando sintió que la sujetaban del brazo suavemente

-Kaoru – Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos , y le dio otro beso muy suave y tímido en los labios un breve beso , pero lleno de sentimientos

-hasta mañana –se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios y se fue para su cuarto , Kaoru se quedo allí parada , sintiendo miles de mariposas aletear en su estomago y con el corazón aun latiéndole fuerte .

-si .. hasta mañana mi querido Kenshin –dijo en susurró para irse ella también a su cuarto

**Owari **

Pues bien hasta aquí mi súper experimento con Hetero , jajaja espero les haya gustado , y hasta la próxima , no se pierdan mis nuevos experimentos muy pronto en

Jajaja , nos leemos , cuídense

Sayonara!!


End file.
